From Zombies To Hypocrisy
by ewisko
Summary: Shortly after the "Hurl and Go Seek" challenge Shawn quickly discovers that Dave is quickly losing his sanity due to Sky. Trying to remedy the situation Shawn tries to talk to Sky about this, only to discover the blatant hypocrite that she is.


**Authors Notes: Hello readers. Now this is not the Pahkitew finale oneshot that I am working on, but a small oneshot that I quickly made up due to some hatred I have for Sky. So I will inform you all now that this is heavily biased and if you're a sky fan to proceed with caution.**

Soon after the hide and go seek challenge for Pahkiew Island, with Sugar and Jasmine getting immunity for it, everything seemed to be going great for Shawn.

Jasmine was no longer furious with him for what he did a few challenges prior and he was pleasantly relived that no actual zombies invaded the island this challenge, and it was just the contestants caught by Sugar with food poisoning which made them look so Zombie like, food poisoning that for some reason Shawn was under no affliction of.

He was suffering from a little stomach ache, but Shawn knew that his stomach aching was nowhere as near as bad of what he was having than the others at the meeting area, whilst where they were all staying until Chris called them for the elimination ceremony.

"Oh, my evil tummy." Shawn heard Max grumble, as the purple haired genius clutch his stomach with pain. "Sidekick, do you have any medicine that can cure my ailment." He turned and asked Scarlett.

"No Max." Scarlett snapped back at him, with Shawn noticing that Scarlett was unusually snippy. Shawn shaking his head turned his head over to Jasmine who was looking quite pale (Which was quite noticeable due to the Australian girls dark skin color.) Shawn tried to engage conversation with his girlfriend a few moments ago, but she nicely reminded him that due to the food poisoning she couldn't keep up with conversation, with Shawn obliging to that.

Keeping to himself for most of the time during this short recess before Chris called them, Shawn noticed someone who, like him, wasn't effected as much do to the 'junky chunks' Chris had given them all to ingest. It was Dave, who was sitting in the far off distance, and Shawn could hear small whimpers and moans coming from the germaphobe. Shawn, knowing what he was most likely crying about, quickly told Jasmine that he needed to do something before walking over to the now social outcast of the newly merged cast.

As Shawn walked over to him, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head before asking. "Dave?"

That one word, or name rather quickly caused Dave to jerk his head revealing to Shawn that the germaphobe was indeed crying due to how his eyes looked. Dave took one look at Shawn for a second before slowly turning back his head. "Hey Shawn." Dave greeted back. Shawn noticed that Dave's tone was not one of anger or provocation but one of pure bitterness. Shawn sighing took a seat next to him.

"Look dude, I'm not good at this type of thing, but I think you should forget about Sky." Shawn came out bluntly with it. Seeing that Dave didn't respond, Shawn went further into his reasoning. "You gotta just give your head a shake dude, she's never gonna come around for you. I thought that with Sky and Jasmine on the same team she might come around with that 24/7 girl talk but I guess it only worked for me." The zombie guy smiled weakly at that.

To what Shawn said Dave took a long, very deep breathe at this. And shook his head. "I can't just stop Shawn trying to get her Shawn, she's all I can think about."

"But you gotta dude." Shawn re affirmed. "Maybe you should try forgetting about her, forget it ever happened I mean." He finished his suggestion.

"That's easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend!" Dave suddenly snapped swinging his head back at the zombie boy. That declaration made a few other contestants turn their heads at Shawn's and Dave's conversation due to the noise. One of whom Shawn noticed was Sky. Dave realizing what he said, and the sheer volume at which he said it shook his head.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but-" He faltered for a minute waiting until the eyes of the other competitors turned away. "It's pretty evident that I'm not going to stay much longer, Sky's probably going to vote me off and I kinda want to vote myself off as well." Dave explained.

"Dave?" Shawn asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Just leave me alone Shawn." Dave replied, going back to his pseudo mad behavior just moments before. "I'm glad that you're concerned about me but please, just leave me be." Dave ended it. Shawn understood Dave's words and nodded his head as he stood up and walked away, though with heavy heart.

Even though Dave was a bit annoying sometimes back on Maswak, Shawn still kind of liked him. And he couldn't help but feel bad about Dave's predicament, loving someone that seemingly hates your guts, he experienced that too not too long ago with Jasmine.

And even though that this was far from the Zombie guy's business, he still wanted to at least try to fix the problem, more for Dave's sake. Scratching the hairs on his chin Shawn decided what he should do, seeing Sky walk over to the forest, most probably to throw up again. Careful so no one spotted him, Shawn followed the athlete, hopefully to set things right.

* * *

It didn't take long until Shawn caught up with Sky, who was busy throwing up behind a tree. Hearing the sounds of the girl blowing chunks did make Shawn feel a bit ill, but he resolved to himself that he was going to try to at least try to lift up Dave's spirits.

"Sky." Shawn said as he was walking over to her. Shawn saw that Sky jumped up and turned around, obviously startled by Shawn's sudden greeting.

"Shawn?" Sky asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Shawn breathed in a deep breath before he spoke again. Normally he hated to get involved in anything that he merited as 'Middle School Drama' but due to how this was seriously affected Dave, he knew he had to take at least some action to remedy the situation.

"I need to talk to ya about something." Shawn replied. Sky still looking confused at the zombie boy, still nodded in agreement. "It's about Dave." Shawn finished. Upon hearing this Sky looked quite startled, and didn't reply back to the zombie boy. "Now I know this isn't any of my business but-" He paused to jerk his thumb in the direction of the meeting area. "It's causing Dave to be depressed, and like you know from this challenge a little crazy." Shawn explained. To this Sky turned away from Shawn, closing her eyes in almost guiltiness of herself. "I know you don't like him, but if you could maybe just tell him, nicely, that nothing's going to happen bet-

"I DID SHAWN!" Sky suddenly twirled her head and snapped at him. "I told him today and a few challenges in the cave when I said 'but' but he didn't want to hear the but, and that's not my fault!" Sky snapped at the zombie boy. For some reason, due to mostly the knowledge that Shawn picked up from talking to Dave between challenges got him a little fumed up.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're mad but to be frank, you didn't exactly give him a lot of warning to this before how much this was ingrained in his skull that you might've liked him." Shawn replied back, somewhat forcefully. He noticed that Sky was conveniently leaving facts out of the argument. Shawn's retort actually startled Sky again, and frowned.

"Still, how was I supposed to know that he liked me, he only became obsessive about it up to a few challenges ago, and I'm not a mind reader." She replied.

"But you almost kissed him two challenges ago!" Shawn pointed out. "Before Sugar interrupted it!" Again, Sky looked a bit startled with Shawn's retort and somewhat guilty, before quickly masking it.

"Look Shawn, I don't have to explain this to you all right, I'm really sick and like you said before this isn't your business." Sky replied turning around and walking away. To that Shawn became so infuriated, watching the gymnast walk away.

"So you're just gonna let Dave still follow you like a lapdog, give your head a shake!" Shawn called out to her. Shawn's anger quickly diminished as Sky kept walking into the distance, obviously trying to ignore the Zombie Boy's argument.

Shawn sighed defeated, now knowing their was no hope for him to help Dave, now was walking back to the meeting area.

* * *

For elimination Shawn with no hesitation voted for Sky. Sadly however even if the majority felt the same way that the zombie boy did, Dave threw a curve ball into the mix, voting for himself which was the last deciding vote to send the germaphobe packing.

Even though Shawn still held ill will towards Sky he tried to keep it out of mind as he was preoccupied with his newfound relationship with Jasmine. There was also him and the others trying to stop Scarlett from blowing off the island and some relationship troubles he had to worry about with Jasmine.

And even when it seemed Shawn was about to forget his argument with Sky, he was soon reminded as he was thrusted into the finale with her following Sugar's ear bleeding awful elimination.

Sadly, Dave seemed to be off his rocker again in the finale, choosing to help Sky with her kissing him in the challenge.

Despite this Shawn still fought hard in the finale, and even with Chris showing some confessionals and a certain audition tape which caused Jasmine and Dave to turn against himself and Sky, Shawn still won the million dollar prize, leaving Sky with no boyfriend or money.

Eventually after the contest had concluded Shawn with some help of Jasmine and new best friend Samey managed to Dave to 'give his head a shake' and forget about Sky, which allowed him and Ella to begin a relationship.

And while the fans may disagree on this subject, I can surely agree with one half in saying that Sky did not deserve the million dollar prize, nor a status of a protagonist.

**Authors Notes: So there you have it. I know a lot of people will disagree with this but I truly believe that Sky is one of the worst characters of Total Drama, only outranking Courtney by a hair.**

-ewisko


End file.
